Une soirée pas comme les autres
by Liilzou
Summary: Autre OS : suite de "Une soirée comme les autres"


**_Cette fiction est la suite de mon précédent OS "Une soirée comme les autres"_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Encore une soirée comme les autres, ils avaient tous finis leur enquêtes.

Gibbs sortit du bureau du directeur avec un air légèrement en colère, ils ne cherchaient plus à le comprendre, leur boss était difficile à comprendre. Tony s'imaginait toujours des histoires farfelus à son sujet, digne des plus grands films qui existent, McGee lui, essayait d'analyser son patron au combien énigmatique, mais laissait toujours tomber, quant à Ziva, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement.

Gibbs s'apprêtait donc à s'en aller lorsqu'il remarqua, comme tous les soirs, Tony qui dévorait littéralement des yeux la jeune israélienne en face de lui; il sourit intérieurement, flanqua une petite claque à Tony.

- Hey !

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs lui murmura.

- Règle numéro 12, DiNozzo.

Et il s'en alla.

Tony grogna, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette règle, mais il l'associait également à une autre règle de Gibbs : Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes.

Il aimait ces moments en soirée, quand Gibbs était partit, que McGee se préparait à rentrer aussi, et qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Ziva...

Mais aujourd'hui, McGee mettait plus longtemps que d'habitude à partir, ou bien c'était l'impatience de Tony qui rendait les minutes beaucoup plus longues.

Ce dernier hésitait entre provoquer une petite dispute qui ferait partir McGee plus vite ou attendre inlassablement qu'il rentre enfin chez lui. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, bien moins amusante, mais qui éveillerait moins de soupçons.

Il se rappela soudain la période où McGee et Abby étaient sortis ensemble, même si ce n'était pas officiellement officiel, il en était sûr. Il se demanda comment ça avait put se produire, ils étaient tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, la seul chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leur intelligence, eux seuls se comprenaient quand ils parlaient de sciences ou d'informatique.  
Enfin bref, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'il s'en aille. Pour que lui et sa chère Ziva puisse se rapprocher, comme ils le faisaient tout les soirs. Cette espèce de relation ultra secrète, où chacun d'eux s'abandonnaient dans un baiser, rien de plus. Ce qui était frustrant au possible ! Plus ils partageaient ces soirées, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils savouraient ce baiser et plus le fait de se séparer était un effort surhumain.

Il croisa ses bras et plongea sa tête dedans, il était un peu fatigué. Fatigué d'attendre, d'attendre ce moment auquel il pensait toute la journée. Ziva et lui. Parfois, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Mais il en avait marre, il était fatigué de devoir se contrôler, il en voulait toujours plus, et elle respectait toujours cette foutue limite ! Ça devait changer. Ça allait changer.

Il fut sortit de ces pensées par une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, il remarqua que McGee était partit, et que le bureau de Ziva était lui aussi étrangement vide. Il se retourna et la découvrit, il se leva et planta son regard dans le siens, essayant de lui transmettre tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait très lentement, il posa la main sur sa joue en le regardant toujours plus intensément. Il était sur le point de parler mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle ne voulait pas, car ça mettrait fin à tout ça, et elle ne voulait définitivement pas.

Leur baiser était doux, langoureux, différent de tous les autres. Ce baiser était remplit d'émotions enfouies. L'italien glissa ses mains sur sa taille, et se rapprocha d'elle, de manière à ce que leur deux corps se touchent, il en avait besoin, il savourait ce contact comme si c'était le dernier.

C'était trop, elle le savait, mais elle était incapable de se séparer de cet homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, comme si eux seuls existaient, comme si ce baiser était plus important que tout le reste.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard chargé en émotions, en amour...

Ziva repartit à son bureau, pris ses affaires et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Tony ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, c'était la fois de trop, il courra et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avec elle.

- J'en ai marre Ziva.

Elle se contenta de le regarder sans dire un mot.

- Je ne supporte plus ça, ce n'est plus assez.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se contenta de l'écouter.

- Écoute, ça me rend malade de devoir respecter cette limite. Un simple baiser n'est plus assez, et je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi. Je sais que tu es aussi attirée par moi que je le suis par toi, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ou est le mal ?

- On devrait s'arrêter là Tony.

Cette phrase sonnait faux, on pouvait entendre les regrets présents dans sa voix. Elle ne pensais même pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

Après un moment de réflexion il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Non, en fait tu as tord.

Et il l'embrassa, ne lui laissant pas le choix de le rejeter.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, mais n'avait vraiment pas le courage de repousser. Elle murmura avec une profonde tristesse.

- Tony …

Il comprit immédiatement ses peurs.

- Personne ne sera au courant, ok ? Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît.

Et ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser.

Ils partirent ensuite ensemble, à l'appartement de Ziva. Ils allaient partager leur première nuit ensemble, mais certainement pas la dernière.

Une soirée pas comme les autres. Tout avait changé. L'impatience, la passion, le désir et l'amour avaient eu raison d'eux.

Parce que de toute manière c'est comme ça que ça devait se terminer et pas autrement. Parce que dès qu'on les voit, on ne peut ne pas remarquer l'attirance évidente qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Parce que comme pour beaucoup trop de couple, tout le monde avait deviné les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et eux ne le remarquèrent qu'en dernier.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
